


on the clock

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AtLA, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Office Jobs, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 27: Phone sex“Hello, Fire Nation Inc, Zuko speaking.” he answered. “What can I help you with?”“What can you not help me with? Are you wearing any pants?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	on the clock

He had called him during the middle of work. Zuko had been sitting by his desk, frantically typing on his keyboard as he double checked everything on the computer screen. It was almost time for his lunch break, and he was starving.

Then he had heard how his job phone began to ring, it filling his head. One signal, two signals.

He answered right as the third signal started, cutting it in half.

“Hello, Fire Nation Inc, Zuko speaking.” he answered. “What can I help you with?”

“What can you  _ not  _ help me with? Are you wearing any pants?”

He was silent for a second.

“Sokka, I told you not to call me on my work phone!”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Ugh, of course I’m wearing pants. I’m  _ at work _ .”

“Bummer, I’d really like it if you weren’t, because I’m not. And I’m pretty lonely, if you catch my drift my dear lover.”

Zuko could clearly hear the arousal in Sokka’s voice, and he hated to admit that he was actually a bit turned on by it. He thanked god for the fact that he had his own office, and that it was currently locked. Sure, if he worked harder afterwards and took a shorter lunch break, he could certainly spare a few minutes.

“Okay then, but be quick. I have important things to attend too. What are you  _ doing _ ?”

“Oh, so forward I see, I’m swooning.” Sokka replied. “I’m sitting here without pants, stroking my hard cock and feeling really lonely without you. I’d love some company.”

Zuko smiled.

“Well, describe what you’re doing in detail. and what.”

“Well, I’m sitting here alone, holding my cock hard and stroking it up and down while I’m thinking of you. I imagine you being here, stroking my cock for me while I call you cute pet names. I imagine feeling your tongue against my tip before you slowly take all of me in your mouth and fuck… you feel so good Zuko. I wish you were here.”

Zuko was almost paralized, hearing Sokka’s husky voice over the phone, his whimpers and the vague sound of smacking, which was Sokka masturbating while he spoke to him. Zuko closed his eyes and tried to imagine it, wanting to be home so bad. His own cock was aching, it hurt to have his pants on, so he quickly unbuckled them and gripped it, while listening to Sokka’s heavy breathing.

“What do you want me to do more?” Zuko asked, hoping to hear more.

“No, you tell me what  _ you _ wanna do to me.”

Yes, that settled it. Zuko could basically forget his lunch break.


End file.
